I'm not gay!
by HiitsNat
Summary: Rachel is a rising star in Hollyood while Quinn's life didn't turn out exactly the way she wanted it to. But one clumsy Academy Award Ceremony speech could change everything in Quinn's life!    Faberry!
1. Chapter 1, Academy Award

**Hi guys! SO here's my new fic! The title and story are inspired by the hilarious movie "In&Out". **

**(Short) Summary: Rachel is a rising star in Hollywood and nominated for one of her role while Quinn stayed in Lima and is about to marry. **

**I hope you will enjoy this story, I tried to make it fun to read! Tell me what you think, review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or In&Out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

_''Academy Award''_

* * *

><p>It was the Academy Award's night and everyone in Lima was impatiently waiting for the ceremony. This year was an important year for Lima. This year, Rachel Berry, the rising star from Lima, Ohio, was nominated for her role in the movie ''Strength''.<p>

Mr Shue was overflooded with questions from his pupils about Rachel's adolescence at McKinley.

''Has she always been that sexy?'' David asked him.

''I-I can't answer this question David!''

''Has she always been this talented?'' A brunette asked him.

''Yes Anna, she's always been talented.'' He answered with pride.

''Was she a diva or was she humble?'' A blonde guy asked him.

''Well Jake, she was..hum...She had her moments you know, sometimes she was humble and then sometimes she was very sure of herself.'' Mr Shue said hesitantly before clearing his throat. ''Can we go back to the class now please? We have our number to rehearse for Regionals!''

''Did you win Nationals when Rachel was in the Glee club?''

''Yes Jenny, we won Nationals during her senior year.'' Mr Shue sighed. ''Now, please, everybody stands up, we're gonna rehearse our first song for Regionals!'' He counted to three and gestured to the students to begin singing.

''This song is so 2009...'' Jenny sighed before singing.

''Rachel loved this song!'' Mr Shue shouted before smiling when he saw his students more motivated.

_''You would not believe your eyes_  
><em>If ten million fireflies<em>  
><em>Lit up the world as I fell asleep<em>

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_  
><em>And leave teardrops everywhere<em>  
><em>You'd think me rude<em>  
><em>But I would just stand and stare<em>

_I'd like to make myself believe_  
><em>That planet Earth turns slowly<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay<em>  
><em>Awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>'Cause everything is never as it seems''<em>

* * *

><p>Class ended and Will joined Emma in the teachers' room.<p>

''Those kids are a real nightmare...'' He sighed then kissed her.

''What happened?'' She asked him.

''They couldn't stop asking questions about Rachel.'' He chuckled lightly.

''Well it's perfectly normal Will, she is a real star here now! You should be proud, you were one of her teachers.'' She answered sweetly.

''I am proud and I hope she will get the statuette tonight.'' He smiled.

''I wouldn't worry, she is the best, she will have it.'' Emma said with confidence.

''Is that right ? You really think that this little ex-argyle creature will get the Academy Award statuette ?'' A familiar voice asked behind them.

''Sue, I really, really can't wait for your retirement, you know that ?'' Will sighed.

''Oh Will, don't get too excited, as long as I can yell on my cheerios and scare them, it means I am able to teach, stay here and admire this wonderful butt chin of yours.'' Sue said with a smirk. ''And your little protegée will never win it, she's as talented as Miley Cyrus !''

''We will see that Sue.'' Will answered with a smile.

''It's already seen for me !'' Sue said as she raised from her seat and exited the room.

* * *

><p>Quinn came home after work and sat on the sofa. Finn would not be home until an hour so she had some time alone to watch the TV and relax before dinner. She switched the TV on and began to flick through channels, she stopped when she saw Rachel, she turned the volume up and watched it attentively.<p>

_''Rachel Berry, born in Lima, Ohio, raised by two gay dads, was attracted to cinema and music very young. Her dream began when she left her town and studied in NYADA. After graduation, several roles were offered to her in Broadway musicals but it's only when she began in Hollywood that Rachel Berry became world famous. This amazing actress is now rewarded with an Academy Award nomination for her daring role in the incredible movie ''Strength'' where Miss Berry plays a strong business woman but who doesn't accept herself and is forced to come out after a scandal. We can only wish good luck to this wonderful rising star!'' _

Quinn smiled lightly, Rachel didn't need any luck, she was talented, she has always been. She was proud of her, proud that their little exchange on the piano in their Sophomore year made Rachel realised that she was too big for Lima. During their Senior year, they became friends, Rachel tried to encourage Quinn to go to Yale, she helped her with her application. But unfortunately, she couldn't make it to Yale, she wasn't accepted, so she had decided to stay in Lima. When Rachel left to enter NYADA, they stopped talking to each other, the brunette was probably too busy to give any news but Quinn wasn't mad at her. She always knew Rachel was meant to be a star.

Now Quinn was working in an estate agency and was living with Finn. They were together for three years and they were getting married in six days. All's for the best, or so she was trying to think.

She shook her head when she heard footsteps behind her, she turned her head and smiled when she saw her fiancé.

''Hi honey, how are you? How was your work today?'' Finn asked with a goofy smile before kissing her.

''Good. How was yours?'' She asked monotonously.

''Great!'' He said enthusiastically.

''What do you want to do tonight?'' The blonde asked him.

''Mom and Burt invited us for dinner tonight, remember? We'll be watching the awarding together.'' He said with a wide smile.

''Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot. Better get ready then.''

She went upstairs and reluctantly changed to go the Hummel's place. She liked Burt and Finn's mom, she did, but sometimes she wished she had another life, another fiancé, another family. She put on a blue dress and put on some make up. Finn arrived slowly behind her, he wrapped his hands on her stomach and whispered softly in her ear.

''You look amazing. Maybe we could...You know...Stay in for the night...''

She turned in his arms to face him and looked at him with serious eyes.

''Finn, we've already discussed it, we will not have sex until we're married, I don't want to do the same mistakes all over again. If you love me, you'll respect that.''

''Sorry, I didn't mean it like that.'' He said with puppy eyes.

''It's okay...We better go now'' She tried to smile.

She moved away from his arms, took her jacket and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Quinn, Finn, Burt and Carole were sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching the awarding.<p>

_''Good evening everyone! I'm glad to welcome you to this very special night! As you can see behind me, many people came all the way here to see their favorite actors and actresses! Every year we have some favorites and this year doesn't infringe to the rule! We can see many banners with the name of ''Rachel Berry'' written on it! And unless you were living on another planet during the past year, you probably know that this wonderful lady is nominated for her role in ''Strength''. But Miss Berry will have to face some serious competition tonight! Indeed, four other actresses are nominated for the __''__Best Actress in a Leading Role''__ award! _

_Oh ! Judging by the screamings, I think Miss Berry has just arrived ! There she is ! She is simply gorgeous in that red dress ! _

_''Hello Miss Berry, how are you tonight ? Are you nervous ?''_

_''Hello ! I'm fine, surprisingly ! I-I'm not nervous, I mean, I'm already honored to be here tonight, winning this award would just be a bonus, really.''_

_''Well, I can see humbleness is one of your numerous qualities ! Would you like to say something to your fans ?''_

_''Thank you, to all of you, thank you for supporting me, loving me, you don't know how much it means to me ! You're the best !''_

_''Thank you for your time Rachel and good luck for tonight.''_

_''Thank you.''_

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the ceremony is about to begin, I wish you a very good evening !''_

Carole was the one to break the silence.

''I think she will win, she is the more talented'' She said with a smile.

''I'm sure she will too ! When you look at her competitors, they don't stand a chance against her. And I have to admit, her movie is really good.'' Burt stated.

''You've seen it ?'' Finn asked him, surprised.

''Yeah, I went with Kurt, he wanted me to see it.''

''I've seen it too.'' Quinn admitted.

''Really ?'' Finn asked.

''I went to the cinema with Santana when she came visiting me.'' She answered with a smile.

''And what do you think about it ?'' Carole asked her.

''Well, it's a movie that suits Rachel...You know, all about the drama.'' She giggled lightly. ''But it's a good film, yeah.''

''I agree, it's a good film for Rachel to begin with, it shows all her potential in the drama genre ! But I hope that she will not forget about her first love, music, I hope she will have the chance to do musicals, she has such a great voice.'' Carole said with a sweet smile.

''S-Shh, it's her turn !'' Burt said.

He turned up the volume.

_''And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have five beautiful women nominated for the best actress in a leading role, Kristen Bell for her role in ''Investigations'', Nathalie Portman for her role in ''Black Birds'', Sarah Michelle Gellar for her role in ''Shadows Rising'', Zooey Deschanel for her role in ''Meet Me Halfway'' and the last but not the least, Rachel Berry for her role in ''Strength''...And the winner is...Miss Rachel Berry!''_

Burt and Carole shouted their joy while Finn gave a high five to Burt and Quinn smiled widely. They were all proud of her, she deserved it. Silence fell again when the brunette began to talk.

_''Thank you, thank you very much for this award...I-I...Really, I don't know what to say! First, this is for all the gay men and women out there, for those who have the strength to live their life even if descriminations remain! It's also for my dads who are here with me tonight, thank you dad, thank you daddy, you give me strength, I don't know what I would do without you... And it's also for you, all of my fans, thank you for believing in me so much! And to finish, I would like to thank a special person tonight...A person that had been an inspiration for my role, there is a lot of this person in my character, more than you can imagine...A person that I know since High School even if we don't speak to each other anymore...A person that, like my character, has a great strength but doesn't allow herself to be who she really is...So...This is for you Quinn Fabray from Lima, Ohio! You are the real Mary Bright!''_

Quinn's eyes widenned, _''What the fuck? What had she just say?''_ she thought. She turned her head to Finn who didn't seem to understand the true meaning of the speech.

''That's so cool Quinn! Rachel just thanked you for your inspiration!'' He said with a proud smile.

Burt cleared his throat while Carole was fidgeting nervously on the sofa. Was their incoming daughter-in-law homosexual? Nah! That couldn't be possible!

Quinn watched them carefully, she knew what they were thinking. She stood up before any of them could ask any questions then adressed Finn.

''Finn, can we go back to our house? I'm tired.'' She said, trying to stay calm.

''Of course honey.'' He smiled before talking to his mom. ''See you later mom! And see you tomorrow Burt, have a goodnight.''

When the couple left the house, Burt and Carole stared at each other.

''Do you think that...'' Carole began.  
>''No! No! Of course no! She's marrying Finn! She can't be gay!''<p>

''Then why Rachel would say something like that? And on TV?'' Carole exclaimed.

''I-I don't know...Luckily, Finn didn't seem to understand...'' Burt said.

''Yeah...''


	2. Chapter 2, Reactions

**First, I'd like to thank all of you guys for your favorite story and story alerts and for your reviews! I really love the fact that you're enjoying this story! It motivates me to write more! So here is chapter II! Hope you'll like it as much as Chapter I! As always, tell me what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

_''Reactions''_

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany were staring at the screen, their jaws on the floor. <em>''What had just happened?''<em> They thought. The blond turned to Santana with her brows furrowed.

''San, you've always said that Quinn was gay for Rachel but I always thought it was a joke.'' She said thoughtfully.

Santana blinked her eyes and stared with blank eyes at Brittany...She opened her mouth then closed it...

''I-I don't know Brit'...''

The latina stood up, rushed to the phone then dialed Quinn's mobile number.

_# Hello, you've just reached Quinn Fabray's phone, please leave a message. #_

''Hum hi Q, could you please call me back.'' She said softly before raising her voice. ''Because I'd like to know what the fuck had just happened! You just were outed by Berry on National television! The all country Q! So move your fucking ass and call me back! Please...'' She hung up the phone and looked at Brittany. ''Q is in deep shit!''

Brittany smiled sweetly to Santana then hugged her.

''See the good side San, if what Rachel said is true then maybe they'll end up together!''

''I'm not so sure about that Brit'.'' Santana said with a nervous smile.

* * *

><p>Judy was flabbergasted...Her little Quinnie, gay? Impossible! She was marrying Finn! The phone rang and she stood up to answer it.<p>

''Judy's here. Oh hello Richard. No, my daughter is not gay.'' She answered politely.

She hung up the phone and stomped her foot with anger. Rachel Berry, that little spoiled child would just have to wait and see. She couldn't just stay here, sitting on her sofa while her daughter was wrongly outed! She breathed and tried to calm down then took her keys and drove to her daughter's house. She knocked at the door and waited for Quinn to open it.

''Hi Quinnie, can I come in?'' She asked her kindly.

''Mom? What are you doing here?''

''I need to speak with you.''

''Okay...'' Quinn sighed then let her mother came in.

Judy sat next to her daughter and gave her a soft smile.

''Quinnie, is there something you want to tell me?''

''Hum...No, I don't think so...'' Quinn said with a blasé tone.

''Have you...Did you watch the Academy Award tonight?'' Judy asked hesitantly.

''Yes mom but I'm not gay! You know that!'' Quinn said with anger.

''Oh Quinnie...You're my daughter and I will love you no matter what you are: gay, bi, straight, if you were purple or green or even if you get drunk and begin to run completely naked around the neighborhood singing ''Tubthumping'' by Chumbawamba! I just want one thing before I die! One thing that your sister and her numerous boyfriends will never give me...I want a big and beautiful wedding, it's my drug! It's what I want! Understood?'' Judy blurted out.

''Hum...I guess...'' Quinn answered with her eyebrows raised in surprise.

''Good! Then I'll see you tomorrow for the wedding dress honey! Good night!'' Judy said with a smile before exiting the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt was gape in front his TV. <em>''Have I just heard what I think I've heard?'' He thought.<em>

''You know, I've always thought that these two were madly in love with each other.'' A voice beside him said with a amused smile.

''I-I...I don't know what happened Mark! I was on the phone with Rachel just yesterday and she didn't tell me that she was going to say this in her speech!'' Kurt said as he turned to his boyfriend.

''What are your thoughts about it? Do you think that she really meant Quinn is gay?'' Mark asked him.

''I don't know...'' Kurt sighed. ''You know that their relation in high school was not always simple...I don't know why Rachel would say such thing...''

''You should try to call her or see her! To ask her why she said this, moreover on national television!''

''You're right...I'm going to do that right now!'' He said then rose up from his seat.

He dialed Rachel's number.

''Hi Rachel! Hum, first, congratulation for your award! You were really, really gorgeous tonight! That red dress, wow! See, told you this was your color! Always follow the opinion of a fashion professional!'' He cleared his throat when he saw Mark shaking his head and making fun of him. ''So ...I'm calling you because I'd like to know if you're free hum let's say, tomorrow! For lunch! For out little gossip reunion of the week! I want to know every details about the Academy Award stars you've seen! So, hum, call me back! Bye Rach!''

He hung up the phone and looked at Mark.

''You know I don't like it when you're making fun of me!'' He pouted.

''Sorry Kurt, but you're too cute when you're loosing yourself in a conversation! I love it about you, you know that.'' He said with an apologetic smile before placing a peck on his lips.

''You're forgiven...'' Kurt said with a happy smile.

''But I still think you're cute when you're engrossed in a conversation about fashion, people can easily see that it's one of your passion.'' Mark said sweetly.

''What can I say? I'm a fashion victim since my tender childhood! It's my second passion...That's the reason why I'm working in the fashion business until...'' He said with a smile.

''Until you find someone that will realize how talented for Broadway you really are?''

''Exactly!''

''If you see Rachel tomorrow, can I come?'' Mark asked shyly.

''Of course! Rach loves you!''

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up the next morning and tried to forget about the previous events while getting ready for work. She left her house and parked on the employees' parking, behind the estate agency. She got out of the car and was on her way to enter the building but stopped when she heard unusual noises coming from the front of the building. She slowly walked toward the noises and her eyes widened when she spotted a whole crowd of journalists gathered in front of the entrance.<p>

''Look! It's her! We have some questions for you!'' One of them shouted.

Quinn looked around her to see who he was addressing to then realized it was her. The journalists began to trot toward her. She panicked and ran inside the building.

''Miss Fabray! Have you got a minute for me?''

Quinn blocked as much as she could the entrance, putting all her weight on the door. Her boss arrived and gave her a quizzical look.

''Miss Fabray, what's the meaning of all this?'' He asked her.

''I don't know, they were in front of the building when I arrived.''

''I know that! Looks like you have some journalists after you! Must be about last night...'' He stated.

''I'm really, really sorry sir!'' She said with a pleading voice.

''You have to give them an interview, it's the only way to be done with those kind of people.''

''Okay...'' She sighed.

The blonde reluctantly stepped outside and gave her best smile to the journalists.

''Miss Fabray, are you gay? Are you in love with Rachel Berry? Do you support gay marriage? Is it true that lesbians hate men?'' Questions flooded her.

She breathed deeply and tried to remain calm.

''No, I'm not gay and I've never been in love with Rachel.'' She answered with a polite smile.

''Are you a fan of Tegan and Sara? K.D Lang? Pink? Uh huh her? The L word?''

''I-I...What is that supposed to mean?''

''Have you got a girlfriend?''

''Okay, stop it! Now listen to me, all of you! .! I have a boyfriend and I'm getting married in five days! So please, stop harassing me! I don't know why Rachel said such things in her speech but it's not the truth! Now leave me alone!'' She blurted out, incapable to remain calm anymore.

* * *

><p>''Santana calm down! Yeah...Yes, I know that, a whole crowd of journalists followed me all day! Yes, see you tonight San. Bye.'' The blonde hung up the phone and returned her attention to the screen in front of her.<p>

She was trying to concentrate on her job but it was not easy with all these phone calls, her boss had even sent her home in order for her, and her colleagues, to work in a calmer atmosphere. She wanted to finish this contract before meeting her mom for the choice of her wedding dress. Then tonight, she had her bachelorette party organized by one of her colleagues.

She had just finished her work when her mom knocked at the door.

''Hi honey! Are you ready?'' Judy asked with a wide smile.

''I am. Finn is meeting us at the dress shop.''

''Quinnie, you know it brings bad luck if the groom sees the wedding dress before the ceremony!'' Judy exclaimed.

''Mom, stop being so superstitious! It's not because Finn sees the dress that the wedding will not happen, okay? Now, can we go please?''

''I hope this will not spoil the wedding! You know what I want Quinnie!'' Judy exclaimed.

The blonde rolled her eyes and followed her mom in the car. After her little adventure with her mom in the Wedding Dress Shop, Quinn said goodbye to Judy and was on her way home when she was cornered by a journalist.

''Hello Mrs Fabray! My name is Leslie Zecki! I'm a reporter for Chanel 11! I'd like to make a report about you!''

''Look, I don't mean to be rude but I've been stalked all day long by journalists like you so I don't really want you to make a report about MY life.'' Quinn said with annoyance.

''But, try to see the benefits you could have with this report, I mean...I'd stay for five days, until your wedding day, this way, everybody will see that you're not gay! And that Rachel Berry made a huge mistake by outing you!'' She said trying to convince the blonde.

''You want to film me until my wedding day?'' Quinn asked incredulously.

''Yes! I'll interview your family, your friends, your surroundings. I'll film your wedding too! Isn't it great?'' The brunette said excitedly.

''No, no, no, no and no! I don't want journalists at my wedding! And I don't want you around my friends!''

''Oh but you will Mrs Fabray! Everybody wants to know about you and your life! And this report is the opportunity of my career!''

''If I allow you to film what you want, can you guarantee me that I won't be harass anymore?'' Quinn sighed.

''I promise! The others are already gone because they think they have their interview so it means I'm the last one standing!'' Leslie said with a wide smile.

''Then I guess I'll let you do what you want...'' Quinn said desperately.

* * *

><p>''Guys! Remember! Tonight none of us must talk about Rachel Berry or her speech at the ceremony, got it?'' A blonde warned Quinn's friends.<p>

''No way Barbie! I didn't think about that!'' Santana snapped with a smirk.

''San, be nice!'' Brittany tapped the latina's arm.

''Sorry Joan'' Santana said with a contempt smile.

Joan had organized Quinn's bachelorette party, she and Santana never got along, Quinn had tried several time to invite both of them so that they could talk but there was something in Joan that Santana just couldn't stand. However, they tried to be polite when Quinn was around. Quinn's friends were all gathered in Quinn's living room, Finn had gone out with Puck to let the girls alone.

''So, what have you planned for tonight?'' Santana asked her. ''Have you called any strippers?'' She grinned.

''Oh my god! Strippers! I totally forgot! Do you think I should call strippers? I'll call strippers!'' Joan panicked.

Santana rolled her eyes and snorted.

''Calm down Joan, I was kidding! Gosh! You're so easy!'' She chuckled, shaking her head.

''Really funny Santana! Now, to answer to your question, I've rent some Quinn's favorite movies, made a special party playlist and bought food for a whole army!'' Joan answered enthusiastically.

''This party is not going to be legendary...Poor Q...'' Santana whispered to Brittany.

''We'll do another one just the three of us San, don't worry.'' Brittany said sweetly.

''What movies Joan?'' A red head asked her.

''Comedies, mostly. You'll see that when Quinn's here!''

''Can I see your playlist Joan, please?'' Santana asked with a fake polite smile.

''Sure, it's on my Iphone over there.'' She said as she gestured toward the sideboard.

The latina stood up and began to search through the list of songs that Joan had picked up. _''Lame. Lame. Not appropriate. My God! So old fashion. Lame. Lame.'' _She thought. She stopped on a song and rolled her eyes.

''Joan! How come "Queen of Hollywood" is an appropriate song for a party! And, have you even listened to the lyrics! This one is practically talking about Rachel!'' She blurted out.

''I don't agree with you Santana, in the song, the girl left her mother after a fight because she wanted to become a star and her mother didn't understand. And as far as I know, Rachel doesn't have a mother and her fathers has always supported her!'' Joan said with an offended tone.

Santana mentally slapped Joan and turned her attention to the Iphone in front of her.

''If you want something done right, do it yourself...'' She mumbled as she unplugged the phone from the speaker and put hers instead. ''Problem solved!'' She said to Joan with a triumphant smile.

Joan looked at Santana with a shocked look while the brunette put on some music and began to dance and sing. Soon she was joined by Brittany and two other girls.

_''So we back in the club_  
><em>Get that bodies rockin from side to side<em>

_Thank God the week is done, I feel like a zombi gone back to life_  
><em>Hands-up,and suddenly we all got our hands-up<em>  
><em>No control of my body<em>

_Ain't i seen you before?_  
><em>I think I remember those eyes,<em>  
><em>Cuz baby tonight<em>  
><em>the DJ got us falling in love again''<em>

She smiled widely when she saw Joan annoyed and stomping her foot. She loved irritating her. Joan walked toward the Iphone and turned off the music with a proud smile. Santana was about to retort but was interrupted by a blonde.

''I think I heard footsteps! Quinn's coming!'' She exclaimed.

''Okay! Remember guys, no talks about Rachel or her speech!'' Joan said before putting a smile on her face and waiting for Quinn to come in.


	3. Chapter 3, Bachelorette Party

**Longer chapter for you guys! Once again, Thank you so much for your reviews and your story alerts! I'm really really glad to see so many people enjoying this story! You make me want to write more with every new review I get! =)**

**So here's chapter III for you, hope you like it. As always, review please, don't hesitate to ask me questions or make suggestions!**

**PS: I'm a little tired so sorry for any mistakes in the chapter. x)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

_''Bachelorette Parties are always fun.''_

* * *

><p>Quinn took a deep breath before entering her house. She was already tired of her day with all those journalists following her all day and that Leslie Zecki wanting to make a report about her life and her wedding. She practically had to beg Leslie not to come at her bachelorette party. She had promised her an exclusive interview tomorrow morning if she didn't come.<p>

When Quinn entered her house, she was welcomed by her friends.

''Here's the future bride!''

''Are you ready for one of your last night of freedom?'' Santana smirked.

Quinn smiled to her friends then hugged them.

''I'm glad your here, I really need a break after the day I had.'' She said with a sigh.

''Don't worry Quinn! We've got it under control!'' Joan said with a wide smile.

''Or so she thinks...'' Santana mumbled.

''We've got a whole set of movies to watch and musics for partying!'' Joan continued enthusiastically. ''Sit down and enjoy!'' She said clapping her hands.

''Yay!'' Santana whispered sarcastically, mimicking Joan.

The Latina rolled her eyes and sat next to Quinn.

''You know I'm doing this for you Q, you'll owe me!'' She whispered angrily.

''Thank you San...'' Quinn said honestly.

''You better be thankful Q.'' Santana said, faking annoyance. ''Geez, here she comes with her movies.'' She whispered, looking at Joan.

''So Quinn! I picked up some of your favorite movies! You choose the one you want to watch first! I'll let you choose while I'm making us some pop corns.'' She rambled.

She put the DVDs on Quinn's lap and headed toward the kitchen. The blonde took the DVDs and looked through the titles, Joan was right, it was her favorite films, however she stopped when she saw two peculiar films.

''What the...I'm sorry Q, I didn't know which movies she had chosen...'' Santana apologetically.

''San, I need to speak with you.'' Quinn said before standing up and heading toward her bedroom.

Santana stood up, she motioned to Brittany to follow her and they both joined Quinn in her bedroom. The blonde was sitting on her bed, her head in her hands. They sat next to her and put their hands on Quinn's shoulders.

''We're sorry Q...'' Santana whispered.

''Don't need to apologize San, I just need some calm, I need those journalists to back off! And I need Rachel to apologize! I don't know what went through her fucking mind! Gosh! I really don't need this, marriage is stressing enough!'' She blurted out.

''Do you want us to call Kurt?'' Brittany asked.

''I already did, he said he was going to see her today. I asked him to tell me what she would say...'' Quinn said with despair.

''Q...How are you holding on? I mean, how are you taking things?'' Santana asked with concern.

''I-I don't know San, it's just been a day and people are already asking me if what Rachel said is true, if I'm really this Mary Bright. It's annoying and frustrating and humiliating! And...God! I'm angry and I have some murder wants!''

''I get it Q'' Santana smirked.

''It won't be long until Finn begin to ask me questions about all of this. I'm surprised he hadn't said anything yet...''

''Hum Q...It's Finn, he's, hum you know...A little slow...'' Santana tried to sound gentle.

Quinn chuckled lightly before standing up.

''Thanks...''

The blonde hugged her two friends and they went to the living room where the others were waiting for them.

''Quinn! Where have you been? Pop corn's ready!'' Joan smiled.

''Before we begin, I have to ask you all something...'' Quinn paused and waited for everyone's attention. ''Who thinks what Rachel said is the truth?''

Girls were nervously fidgeting in their seats and then, some raised their hands shyly. Quinn took a deep breath before answering.

''Okay, let's break this tension before we begin...I don't know why Rachel said this but it's not true, you know I'm marrying Finn, either way you wouldn't be here celebrating my Bachelorette party! So, to clear your minds from any suspicions, I'm not gay. Now let's watch _"Imagine Me&You"_ !''

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mark were waiting for Rachel to arrive. They were in a small restaurant, watching for the brunette arrival. Suddenly they caught a glimpse of Rachel running across the street with two men by her sides. She entered the restaurant without them and sat at the table where the boys were.<p>

''Hi guys! Sorry I'm late, I had to get rid of paparazzi and journalists. Anyway, how are you?'' She asked with a smile.

''Hello Rachel, you look gorgeous today!'' Mark winked at her.

''Thank you Mark, you're not too bad yourself.'' She smirked.

''Oh you two, stopped this little game! I don't like it when you're making fun of me!'' Kurt pouted.

''Sorry Kurt, it's always too tempting.'' Rachel giggled. ''So, how are you boys? What are the news?''

''Not so much, the only interesting thing we've done lately is watching a Jim Carrey movie from 2009..._"I love you Phillip Morris"_, very good film by the way!'' Kurt grinned.

''I know right! First time I've seen it I was with Quinn...'' The brunette said thoughtfully.

''Why were you with her?'' Mark asked with raised eyebrows.

''Oh, it was after my break up with Finn in Senior year, after his ridiculous proposal...'' Rachel giggled lightly at the memories. ''I was a little down that night because Finn wouldn't understand that it was over between us so she came to my house with a pile of films and I chose this movie because I liked the title...'' Rachel said dreamily. ''We watched also "Imagine Me&You" after that because Santana said it was a perfect film for us...Though, at that time I didn't know why...''

''And I'm the one who looses himself in a conversation...'' Kurt whispered to Mark before clearing his throat. ''Hum, about Quinn...Can I ask you something Rach?'' He said hesitantly.

''Sure...''

''What went through your mind when you delivered that speech? Have you thought about how Quinn would feel or react? I mean...You outed her in front of everyone and hum...As I far as I know, she's not gay, she is about to marry my brother...'' Kurt said quickly.

Rachel sighed, she knew she would have to answer that kind of questions soon or later but how could she explain this? Could she tell the truth? She should, Kurt was her best friend after all...But she didn't know if he was ready for all of this...She breathed deeply, watching the two men in front of her, looking at her with expectancy. After a moment, Kurt decided to break the silence.

''Look...I had a call from Quinn today...She wanted to know why...She's been chased down by journalists since you spoke last night...Everyone is asking her if she's gay...There's even this Leslie Zecki who wants to film her until her wedding day! I don't know if you realize what you've done Rach but it's a very hard situation for Quinn...'' Kurt said gently.

''I-I...Know what I did...I knew what it would trigger...I did it on purpose...'' Rachel admitted.

''What?'' Mark and Kurt shouted.

''I-I did it on purpose because...'' She began but the end of the sentence didn't want to come out.

''Because?'' Kurt asked.

Rachel looked at the table then at the boys before taking a deep breath.

''Because she can't marry Finn...She...She deserves better...And...I-I...'' She paused.

Kurt and Mark were watching her with their eyebrows raised in surprise. But they didn't want to push Rachel so they let her took her time.

''I miss her...Playing this role reminded me her so much...I-I...I think I love her...I tried to fight it...I told myself that being away from her would be good, that it would help me forget my feelings but I feel like it's even worse...'' Rachel barely whispered.

''How long have you been in love with her?'' Mark asked her, trying not to smile.

''I don't know...'' She sighed. ''If I want to be honest with myself, I would say...Since the day I met her...'' She admitted shyly.

''Ah ah! See! Told ya!'' Mark exclaimed pointing his finger to Kurt. ''I was right!'' He cleared his throat. ''Sorry Rach...It's just that it's not new for me...'' He said with a soft smile.

''But...How?'' She asked him.

Mark turned to Kurt, he was still agape by the news and wasn't able to form sounds... Mark sighed and turned his attention to Rachel.

''Because Rach, you're talking about her all the time, you're able to relate Quinn with almost everything! Even when we're talking about something that has no direct connection with her.'' He stated with a smirk.

''That's not true!'' Rachel said, offended.

''Is that so? Remember last time we had lunch together? We were talking about cheese and you ended up talking about how Quinn reacted when you made her eat a vegan ice cream!''

''I did not!'' Rachel exclaimed. She looked at Kurt then Mark. ''I did?'' She asked ashamedly.

Both nodded. Kurt was the one to speak first after having recover the ability to speak.

''So, why did you do this Rachel? Outed Quinn?'' He asked her.

''I-I thought that after my speech, Quinn could only have two reactions...First one, she would call me and yell at me which would be not good but at least I would get to hear her voice and talk to her...Second one, she would realize that what I've said is true and that she can't marry Finn because she loves girls!'' She said with a small smile.

''But she didn't react like that...'' Kurt stated.

''Yes...That's my problem...I don't know what to do now...'' She sighed then put her head in her hands.

Mark and Kurt stared at each other and smile deviously.

''Rachel, do you trust us?'' Kurt asked her.

''Yes, of course, why?''

''We've got a plan...'' Mark grinned.

Rachel looked at them with a quizzical look.

''Listen Rach, I love my brother, I really do, but I know that Quinn is not in love with him, she's just settling...And I don't want that for my brother or for her, so I think we can do something that will help everyone, including you. What do you think?'' Kurt said gently.

''I don't know Kurt...'' She said hesitantly.

''Rachel, you love Quinn, right?'' Mark asked her. He continued when he saw her nodding. ''You don't want her to marry Finn, right?'' Another nod. Then, you can't just sit here, waiting for it to happen! You have to react Rachel! Fight for your woman!'' Mark said vigorously.

Rachel thought about it quickly before smiling and nodding to the boys.

''You're right!'' She said with a frown.

''Okay, so firstly, you have to call your agent, tell her that you need to go to Lima for a couple of days and that you need her help so that journalists won't be able to follow you! Secondly, call your fathers, tell them that you're coming but they can't tell anyone! Thirdly, I'm going to need Santana's number.'' Kurt said as he grinned at Mark.

''Okay...What do you want to do with Santana's number?'' Rachel asked him.

''Don't worry about that Rach, for now, just take care of your agent and your flight to Lima. We're taking care of the other things!'' Kurt said with a wide smile.

* * *

><p>Finn and Puck were on the sofa, drinking beers, Puck wanted to ask something to Finn but was weighing the pros and cons. Finally he decided to ask it anyway.<p>

''Hey man, can I ask you something?'' He said hesitantly.

''Sure!'' Finn answered with a smile.

''How are you doing? I mean, now that your girl is famous and all...''

''What do you mean?'' Finn asked confusedly.

''You know, now that Rachel has talked about her in her speech...''

''Oh yeah! It's amazing! I'm really proud! I mean, come on! My future wife was thanked by Rachel because she was an inspiration for her, isn't that great? How could I not be fine?'' He said happily.

''Dude...What exactly did you understand in Rachel's speech?'' Puck asked with a frown.

''I told you, Rachel thanked Quinn because she was a source of inspiration for her role.''

Puck shook his head and couldn't help but snort.

''What?'' Finn asked.

''It's just that...I don't think Rachel thanked Quinn only for that...Tell me, you know how is her character?'' He asked him.

''Yes, she's a politician or something and there's a scandal or I don't know...I wasn't really paying attention when they summarized the movie.'' Finn said with blank eyes.

''She is gay Finn!'' Puck blurted out.

Finn paused for a moment then thought about Rachel's speech, well, about what he remembered of it at least. Realization hit him and his eyes widened.

''Rachel outed Quinn on television...'' He whispered.

''Finally!'' Puck shouted. ''Sorry dude but you're a little slow sometimes...'' He said, putting his hand on Finn's shoulder.

''But...Why? Why would Rachel say such thing?'' He asked.

''That's what I wanted to talk to you about...Do you have any idea why she would say that?''

''I don't know...'' His eyes lit up. ''Maybe she's still in love with me! And she's doing that to hurt me by hurting Quinn!'' He said with a smile, proud of his theory.

Puck shook his head once more and mentally slapped Finn, how could this man be so stupid sometimes? He cleared his throat and looked at his friend.

''I don't think so...Maybe Rachel is in love with Quinn and she doesn't want her to marry you.'' He said with furrowed brows.

''It's stupid! Why would Rachel be in love with Quinn?'' Finn asked incredulously.

''Think about it, they got really close during Senior year, even more after your breakup...Something must have happened...'' He said, deeply in thought.

''I doubt that!''

''Okay...You know what, just ask her...Ask Quinn what she thinks about all of that and what was her relationship with Rachel during our Senior year...I think you deserve the right to ask her some questions...'' He said gently.

''Yeah...I will...I've got to go...'' He said, troubled.

* * *

><p>Finn arrived at the house while the Bachelorette party was ending, he saw several women leaving before he entered the house. He walked to the kitchen and found Quinn chatting with Santana, Brittany and Joan. He cleared his throat and looked at Quinn.<p>

''We've got to talk...'' He said seriously.

Santana, Brittany and Joan looked at each other with a quizzical look. The latina was the first to speak.

''We're going to go back to Britt's parents.'' She said, hugging Quinn. ''Call me if you need me, okay?'' She whispered before turning to Joan. ''Joan, see you not so soon, I hope.'' She smirked.

Brittany hugged Quinn and followed Santana outside the house. Joan rolled her eyes after Santana's departure then hugged Quinn too.

''See you tomorrow Quinn. Goodnight to you two.'' She said with a smile before leaving the house.

Quinn and Finn were now standing awkwardly in the kitchen, neither of them dared to begin to speak. Finally, Finn spoke up.

''We've got to talk about what Rachel said in her speech...'' He said.

''Here we go...'' She sighed.

''Stop acting like that! I've the right to know what happened last night! Why did Rachel say that?'' He asked her.

''I don't know Finn! Don't act like a victim! I'm the one who's been chased down by journalists all day!'' She said angrily.

''Do you think she could be in love with you?''

Quinn began to laugh nervously, she hadn't thought about that possibility...Maybe Rachel was in love with her...Maybe that was the reason why she had said that...Maybe she didn't want Quinn to marry Finn...No, that was stupid, if she really were in love with her, she would have kept in touch with Quinn after high school and gave her some news from time to time. That was ridiculous...

''That's ridiculous Finn, you know it's impossible!'' She exclaimed.

''Why?'' Finn asked.

''Because, she dated Puck, Jessie and she even slept with you!'' She shouted. She didn't know why but she didn't like this conversation at all, talking about Rachel's exs was not one of her favorite subjects. ''Now that you have your answers, I'm going to bed...'' She said angrily then turned on her heels and went upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4, Wedding or not Wedding?

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and thank you to all of you who are reading my story! Here's a new chapter for you. I had some writer's block so it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to be but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway...**

**As always, tell me what you think, I love that! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

_''Wedding or not wedding...''_

''Good morning America! This is Leslie Zecki for you on a special edition about Rachel Berry and her personal Mary Bright, Quinn Fabray! Now, I know that everyone of you is wondering if Quinn is really gay and if her and Mrs Berry had an affair in the past! Don't worry! All your questions will be answered very soon thanks to me! I'll be following Mrs Fabray and her friends, even filming her wedding day with the handsome Finn Hudson! But for now on, here's an exclusive interview with Mrs Quinn Fabray!'' Leslie said enthusiastically in front of the camera.

Quinn closed her eyes, why was she here? Oh yeah, right, because of Rachel! Damn, after her wedding she would pay a little visit to her and probably slap her or something. The blonde took a deep breath and went sitting on the sofa next to Leslie. Quinn had allowed Leslie to film the interview in her house because she thought it was safer than outside. She forced a smile and turned to Leslie.

''Hi Quinn! It's a real pleasure to have the chance to interview you! You've been really discreet since Rachel's speech.'' Leslie stated.

''Hum, I don't really like the spotlight.'' Quinn answered, trying to remain calm.

''I understand. Now, would you like to tell us the story of you and Rachel?'' Leslie said excited.

''I-I...We...'' Quinn began to stutter.

''Cut!'' Leslie screamed then turned to Quinn. ''Look Quinn, relax okay, this is not a live interview, the report will only be broadcast after your wedding so just breath, there's no hurry!'' She said gently. ''You can film now John!'' She said to her cameraman. She gestured for Quinn to begin.

''We were friends in high school.'' Quinn answered simply.

''Were you always friends?'' Leslie asked.

''No'' Quinn giggled lightly before continuing. ''When we were in junior and sophomore year I was a real bitch to her. I thought that, because she was strong, independent, talented and ambitious, I should make her life a living hell. Luckily for her, I changed my mind during our Senior year. We became friends.'' Quinn explained.

''Are you still in touch with Mrs Berry?''

''No, Rachel stopped talking to me during her first year in NYADA...'' Quinn said sadly.

''Were you in love with her?'' Leslie asked.

''No, of course not.'' She paused before continuing. ''I'm engaged.'' Quinn said with a smile.

''Then do you know why Mrs Berry would say something like that in her speech?''

''I have no idea, I'd love to know what went through her mind.''

* * *

><p>''I'm here with Mrs Fabray's hairdresser! So Mr Adams, wedding or not wedding?'' Leslie asked with a wide smile.<p>

''Well, I have an appointment with Mrs Fabray Saturday morning at 9 am as well as appointments with her bridesmaids so I would say wedding!'' The hairdresser answered nervously.

''Thank you Mr Adams!''

Leslie gestured to her cameraman to turn off the camera and sighed heavily.

''I really hope something will happen soon because this is not exciting at all!'' She said annoyingly. ''I mean, come on, if she really is going to marry this giant, nobody's going to watch it, it's not what people want to see. They want drama, they want cliffhangers, they want an epic love-story! But the only way for all of this to happen is Rachel Berry. If she could only just come here and get her girl...'' She sighed. ''I'm so screwed...This was the last chance I got for my career.''

''You really think this Rachel Berry is in love with Quinn, don't you?'' Her cameraman asked her.

''Oh I don't think John, I know it! I have a mega gaydar remember? And it's literally exploding when I see these two!'' She said playfully.

* * *

><p>''So is it set up? Do we have our plan?'' Kurt asked proudly.<p>

''Well I think we can say that we're ready!'' Mark said with a triumphant smile.

''Okay then! I'm going to call Quinn and asked for Santana's number!'' He said excitedly.

He took his phone and dialed Quinn's number. He waited a few seconds before she picked up.

''Hi Quinn! How are you?'' He asked kindly.

# ''Could be worse, have you seen Rachel? # The blonde asked him.

''Yeah, yeah I've seen her...'' He hesitated.

# ''So, what did she say?'' #

''I...She said she was sorry, she didn't think people would take it that way...''

# ''you're kiddin' me, right? How could she not have thought about it?'' # She laughed bitterly.

''Well you know, she thought it was more an image than a real fact...It was a metaphor to show how strong you are too...'' Kurt lied.

# ''That's really nice of her but I would like her to apologize in person and explain it on national television to be sure everyone would leave me alone!'' # She said angrily.

''Calm down Quinn, she'll do that, she told me, she is calling her agent today to set a date for a special interview actually...Don't worry, fortunately, everything will be over by the end of the week!'' He lied again.

# ''Thank God...'' # Quinn sighed.

''Hum Quinn, can I ask you something?'' Kurt asked hesitantly.

# ''Sure'' #

''Can I have Santana's number?''

# ''No problem. Why do you need it?'' # She asked, curious.

''Oh I just have some law questions to ask her.'' He tried to sound convinced.

He waited for Quinn's answer and put his thumb up when he got Santana's number.

''Thank you Quinn! See you on Saturday! And don't worry, everything will be over soon. Try to relax, okay?'' He tried to reassure her.

He hung up the phone and turned to Mark.

''Quinn seems really upset, I feel bad for treating her like that, I mean, I barely listened to her and I had to lie to her! I hate it...'' He said guiltily.

''I know sweetheart but it's all for the best, you know that. You had to lie to her...Don't worry, she'll be fine.'' Mark said with a sweet smile before hugging him.

''You're right...Okay, now I have to call Santana...'' He stepped away from him and dialed the latina's number.

''Hi Santana, it's Kurt! I hope you don't mind, I asked Quinn to give me your number.'' He said happily.

# ''Oh Hi Kurt! How are you? Why did you want my number?'' # She asked kindly.

''You probably know about Rachel and her speech...'' He paused.

# ''Who doesn't!'' # The latina snorted.

''Yeah...Well...I saw Rachel and I had some explanations...''

# ''Really? And what did she tell you?'' # Santana asked, curious.

''Well, it's a bit long and complicated, it would be better if I could see you, are you free tomorrow? Mark and I are coming back to Lima tomorrow morning.'' He asked expectantly.

# ''Sure, no problem, Britt and I are already here. Let's say tomorrow around 4 pm at the coffee shop, is it okay with you guys?'' #

''Perfect! See you tomorrow then!'' Kurt said ecstatically.

* * *

><p>Quinn was feeling sick...After Leslie left, she received another row of phone calls to ask her questions about her life and her relationship with Rachel. She thought that after day one, she would have gotten rid of all the journalists but it seems unlikely. She was beginning to question her own self. She knew she should be angry at Rachel, she should want to hurt her or yell at her but really, she wasn't that angry. All she was feeling right now was confusion, she didn't know why but all of this was making her question everything about her and Rachel...<p>

She even began to think that maybe, maybe, at one point during their senior year, she had a crush on Rachel. But she quickly pushed that thought away. She needed to talk about this situation to someone...Someone who wouldn't be able to judge her and who would be able to give her helpful advice. But she didn't want to bother Santana and Brittany and as much as she loved Joan, she didn't want to talk about that with her. And Kurt seemed little inclined to listen to her, she was a bit disappointed in him, he seemed to not care about what was going on in the life of his future sister-in-law.

She sighed, took her keys and drove to the church. She knew it was a probably silly gesture but she didn't know where else to turn to...

She silently walked into the church and sat down into the confessional.

''Forgive me Father, it's been awhile since my last confession.'' She began shyly.

''I'm listening to you my child.'' The priest answered her.

''I'm here for a friend of mine, she doesn't have time to confess so I came here for her..

''Well that's very considerate of you to help your friend. What are her sins?''

''She's been engaged in a man for three years...''

''Well, caution is a virtue...''

''Yes...But...She's in deep trouble...She's...There's a rumor about her, a false rumor of course but...It's...It's really confusing for her...'' She tried to explain.

''And what is that rumor? Why is she so confused?''

''She's...She's confused because everybody thinks she's gay...But she's not, she's about to marry this really sweet man...''

''Wait a minute, this story sounds familiar, it's the same as the Quinn Fabray's rumor!'' The priest exclaimed.

''Yes but that's not her! It's someone else!'' Quinn quickly replied.

''Well, what does she want to know?'' He asked.

''What she can do...Her mother wants a big and beautiful wedding and her fiancé, her kind fiancé really tries to be the best man...And she never had a physical relationship with him...'' Quinn rambled.

''Never? In three years? She's gay!'' The priest stated.

''No she's not!'' Quinn exclaimed.

''Yes, she is!'' The priest insisted.

''No! But, what can she do?'' She asked desperately.

''Well...She must go to him, she's got to find out...You know...Be with him...'' He said, waving his eyebrows.

''Really? Before the wedding?'' Quinn asked with surprise.

''Godspeed my child.'' The priest said with a smile before leaving the confessional.

* * *

><p>While driving back to her house, Quinn was replaying her conversation with the priest. Was he really suggesting her to have sex with Finn before the wedding? Could she really do that? Sure, after that she would be sure about her feelings and her sexual orientation. Not that she really had a doubt, did she? She inhaled deeply, if she really had to do it, she would. That couldn't be so hard, could it? She thought about it for a second, it wouldn't hurt to try it before the wedding after all. She knew Finn would be at home by that time so when she walked through the door, she went straight to him. He was busy watching the TV when she entered and didn't notice her until she stopped before him, knelt down and began to kiss him passionately.<p>

Finn smiled in the kiss, he wasn't about to complain, it wasn't really often that he could have a kiss like that and as much as he loved Quinn, abstinence sucked sometimes...Well, it always sucked actually...He dropped the remote controller and took her in his arms. He carefully lifted her and laid her down on the sofa.

Quinn, on the other hand, was desperately trying to feel something...Something other than the part of her screaming to stop that. She tried to focus on what Finn's arms felt like around her, on her lips on his but that wasn't really helping. She took advantage of the fact that he was kissing her neck to roll her eyes in anger. Why couldn't she feel something? Was it because she was forcing herself? Maybe she should wait until she really wants him. Her eyes turned for a moment on the TV which was still on and she suddenly pushed Finn away and let a small cry escape her mouth.

''I'm sorry, I've got to go!'' She said quickly before hurrying outside.

Finn stayed flabbergasted for a while. He didn't understand what had just happened. Had he done something wrong? Was he going too fast for her? Maybe he had received the wrong signal, you know, you can never be sure with girls...He hoped Quinn would be back soon so that they can talk about all of this. But for now, he thought she could use a little time alone...He shook his head and turned his attention toward the TV where a report on Rachel was playing...

* * *

><p>Quinn was driving fast, she couldn't figure out why she couldn't just go there with Finn. She couldn't bring herself to think that this stupid rumor might be true just because she couldn't sleep with Finn. It had to be another explanation, this couldn't be the reason why! She must have been under pressure...Or maybe she didn't want it enough...Maybe she should wait a little more before doing this with Finn. And the fact that she was thinking about Rachel almost all along could easily be explained by the fact that the diva was the reason why all her life was falling apart right now! Yes, that was the only reason why she would have been thinking about Rachel during this "session" with Finn.<p>

The blonde was so engrossed in her thoughts that she nearly hit a car at an intersection. Luckily for her, the car wasn't going too fast so it had the time to hit the brakes before hitting her. Both cars parked on the sideways and the driver hurried out of the car.

''Oh my God! Quinn! Are you okay? What are you doing here?''

''Leslie?'' Quinn asked as she got out of her car, a little dizzy

''Are you injured? Do you want me to call an ambulance? Is everything okay?'' Leslie asked with concern.

''No...No I'm not okay!'' Quinn exclaimed as she sat down a rock near them.

''What is it?'' Leslie asked her then sat next to her.

''What is it? You're really asking me this?'' Quinn said incredulously. ''One week ago I was fine, perfectly fine...I want my life back that's what it is!'' Quinn shouted.

''That is not going to happen Quinn, you're life has changed!'' Leslie said with a smile.

''Why? One little speech and everything changes! I haven't changed! I'm still the same person! Why can't they just leave me alone?'' Quinn said with big gestures.

''Because, they all love you Quinn! The whole town loves you! I've talked with everybody!'' Leslie said excitedly.

''You!'' She said pointing to Leslie. ''This is all your fault! You and all those other journalists! You just want something spicy for your show! I'm just a...a...Juicy report for you!''

''That's not true, I'm not like that...Well, okay, maybe I want something juicy for my report but that doesn't mean I don't feel anything!'' Leslie said with annoyance.

''I don't even know why I'm talking to you! You couldn't possibly know what it's like!'' Quinn said as she stood up.

''Quinn, I'm gay...'' Leslie admitted.

The blonde stopped in her track and turned to Leslie with widened eyes.

''You're gay?'' She asked her.

''As a tennis player! I came out!'' Leslie smiled.

''To whom?'' Quinn asked, still surprised.

''Who? Everyone, my family, my boss, my cat! One day I just couldn't hold it anymore, I was tired of lying to the people I loved and to myself...Does that sound familiar?'' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

''No...'' Quinn answered with a lowered voice.

''So one day I just said "Mom, Dad, I'm gay!".''

''And what happened?'' Quinn asked with curiosity.

''Well, my mom cried for exactly ten seconds, my boss said "who cares?" and my dad "that explains why you liked your nannies so much when you were a kid!". What I meant Quinn, is that, they surprised me once I trusted them...Sometimes the worst thing you think can happen, can be the best thing in your life!'' Leslie said kindly.

''But I'm not gay!'' Quinn cried.

''What's a lipstick lesbian?'' Leslie asked her.

''Oh, a feminine lesbian, like Bette in The L Word!'' Quinn answered with a grin.

''Dyke!'' Leslie giggled.

''Oh come on! Everybody knows that!'' Quinn objected.

''Everyone where? The little gay bar on the prairie?'' Leslie chuckled. ''You know what you need?'' She asked her and began to walk towards her.

Before Quinn had the time to answer, Leslie put her hands around Quinn's head and began to kiss her. The blonde couldn't help but feel her heart beating a little faster at the contact of the other girl's lips. She quickly stepped away though, when she heard a car arriving near them. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother.

''Mom!'' She said with an unsteady voice. ''What are you doing here?''

''Hi sweetheart! This is your cake!'' Judy said with a wide smile, gesturing to the back of the car.

''Great!'' Quinn said with a nervous smile.

''Is everything okay there?'' Judy asked.

''This is my Leslie...Friend Leslie!'' Quinn rambled. ''We ran into each other at the intersexual'' She mentally slapped herself. ''...homosection'' Another slap. ''... intersection!''

''Oh, okay! Well I'll let you two chat! I have to go! See you sweetheart!'' Judy said with a smile.

Quinn watched her mom driving away then turned to Leslie.

''You kissed me!'' She shouted.

''You noticed...'' Leslie grinned.

''I-I...You can't do that!'' Quinn said.

''Why?'' Leslie asked her with a flirty smile.

''Because!'' She paused for a second then shook her head. ''I've got to go!''

Quinn turned on her heels and went back to her car. She needed a cold shower. Right now.


	5. Chapter 5, Wedding Bells

**Hi guys! I'm back! I know it's been two years since my last updates and I have no excuses! I've had some trouble finding inspiration and last year I spent my entire year in the UK! And I spent this year trying to become an English teacher, it's not that easy in France ^^" Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this update! **

**Chapitre V**

"_Can you hear that? It's wedding bells!"_

_3 days before the wedding._

"So, what's your plan?" Santana asked with curiosity.

"Well, we need you!" Kurt said with a smile. "Can you ensure that Quinn will be alone before saturday?" He asked her.

"I can do that, Brit' and I have decided that Quinn needed a second Bachelorette party!" Santana exclaimed.

"That's perfect! Can you plan it like, friday night?" Mark asked.

"No problem, that'll be easy." Santana answered with a smile.

"Great! So here's the plan..."

* * *

><p>"She really did that?" Santana asked with her jaws on the floor.<p>

"She did..." Quinn answered, looking at her hands.

She was sitting on the sofa with Santana and Brittany, planning the last details for the wedding when she felt the urge to tell her friends what happened with Leslie the day before.

"And what did you say? What did you do?!" The latina asked.

"Nothing, what should have I done?" Quinn said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know...Either kiss her back or push her away..." Santana answered with a shrug.

"Don't be stupid San."

"I'm just making some suggestions" Santana said with a smirk.

"San is right you know, you've never really tried with a woman before." Brittany said with a soft smile.

"Oh no! Not you! I thought you were with me on this Brit'! And you too San! This week is already hard enough for me, I don't want to argue with you girls..." Quinn said with sad eyes and annoyance.

"Q, we're not turning our back on you, it was just a simple joke, don't worry okay? We're here for you, we'll always be...No matter what." Santana said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, we're here and you know that you can tell us everything." Brittany said.

"Thank you guys...Sorry...I'm kind of stressed out right now...And this all Leslie thing isn't helping me..." She admitted, putting her head in her hands.

"We understand Q, don't worry...But..." Brittany said hesitantly.

"What is it Brit'?" Quinn asked her with curiosity.

"Have you...Ever been curious?" The blonde asked her.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked confusedly.

"Well you know...What it's like to be with a woman..."

"I-I..." Quinn began to stutter. "Why would I be curious about it?" She finally managed to ask.

"I don't know" Brittany said with a shrug.

Santana watched the exchange with raised eyebrows before clearing her throat.

"Hey Q, what you're doin' on friday night?" She asked casually.

"I have planned on getting to bed early. I'll need to be fully rested for the wedding..." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"No you're not" Santana said with a smirk. "We promised you another Bachelorette party before your wedding and that's exactly what we'll be having! A party just the three of us! It'll be fun!" She said with a huge smile.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Santana..." Quinn said with a frown.

"I'm not asking for your opinion Fabray, we'll do it!" The latina said grinning.

"Okay" Quinn sighed.

"Great!" Santana exclaimed. "Oh and don't worry about this Leslie, we'll make sure she doesn't come friday night" She winked.

"Do you think she's into you?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know..." Quinn answered, her eyes darted to nowhere.

The blonde was lost in her thoughts since that kiss...She knew that Leslie had probably done that just to provoke her or something but she couldn't deny the fact that she liked it...She liked being kissed by a woman and this thought scared her more than she could tell...That was why she couldn't talk about it with Santana and Brittany, she didn't want to have to deal with all of this...She just wanted to forget it ever happened. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Santana's voice.

"What do you think Q?" The latina asked.

"What?" The blonde said with a confused look.

"You weren't even listening to me!" Santana huffed. "I was saying that we might also invite Kurt friday night...In fact, I wouldn't mind inviting everybody except Joan..." Santana said with a look of disgust.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed lightly.

"Stop being like that with her, I'm sure you'd get along together if you'd just give her a chance." Quinn said smiling.

"Oh believe me Q, I have tried!" Santana smirked.

"yeah right!" Quinn snorted.

"So, is it okay with you if I take care of who should be invited for friday?" Santana asked her.

"Sure, do what you want, as long as there are no journalists I'll be perfectly fine!" The blonde answered with a small smile.

"Great!'

Brittany and Santana stayed a little longer to help Quinn then left to meet up Kurt at the airport. He was waiting for Rachel's flight to arrive when they joined him.

"So, is it okay for friday night?" He asked nervously.

"Sure thing! I told her I would take care of the invitations." The latina answered grinning.

"What happens now?" Brittany asked.

"Now we've got to explain our plan to Rachel and call our guests!" He said excitedly.

"I still can't believe what we're about to do..." Brittany said dreamily. "This is going to be so great!" She said clapping her hands.

"Don't get too excited Brit', we don't know if it's going to work..." Santana said softly.

"Oh it'll work, I'm sure." The blonde added with a confident smile.

"I hope so..." Kurt said while looking at the arrival gates. "Oh there she is!" He exclaimed.

Rachel walked fast toward them and smiled shyly.

"Hi guys! My god it's been a while!" She said timidly.

"Hey Berry! What's up with the hat and the glasses?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"I've got to make sure that nobody notices me, it would ruin everything if that happens." She explained.

"I'm so glad to see you Rachel!" Brittany said excitedly before wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"Oh! Me too Brittany!" Rachel replied surprised.

"Okay, enough with the reunion, we've got to get moving! We have many things to do before Friday!" Kurt said.

"So, what's the plan?" Rachel asked them with a shy smile.

"You're going to love it Berry!" Santana answered with a wide smile.

* * *

><p><em>2 days before the wedding.<em>

"Thank you so much for helping us out Mark!"  
>"No problem Rach, it's my pleasure!" He answered with a smile. "So, are you nervous?" He asked her.<p>

"More than you can imagine...I haven't seen her since...Well since I left Lima!" She said nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine. Plus, Kurt's plan is pure gold, there's no reason this couldn't work!" He said softly, trying to reassure her.

"Let's hope you're right..." She said quietly.

Rachel jumped up when she heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" She said to Mark before heading to the door.

"Someone called for backups?"

"Noah!" The brunette cried out in excitement before jumping into his arms. "It's so good to see you! It's been so long..."

"I know, when Santana called me yesterday I couldn't believe her." He said grinning. "So, why do you need me for?" He smiled softly.

"Well...As you might know, I may have said some terrible things on TV about Quinn..." She began to explain but stopped when she heard Puck laughing.

"You don't need to explain the whole thing, I'm smart you know! I guessed it all by myself!" He said with a proud grin.

"Really?! My god, am I that obvious?"

"Just a little!" Mark exclaimed from the living room.

Rachel rolled her eyes and dragged Puck in the room.

"I don't know if you've already met him...Noah, this is Mark!" She smiled.

"We've already met Rach, Puck is Finn's best friend and I'm dating Finn's brother just in case you don't remember." Mark teased her while giving a hand-shake to Puck.

"I just wanted to be polite!" She pouted.

"Rachel? What's the plan?" Puck asked her smiling.

"I need you to do something for me..." She said nervously.

* * *

><p>Quinn was nervously pacing in her room. She was having serious doubts about this whole wedding thing and she didn't like it. Why now? Why did she have doubts? She loved Finn, right? She had to marry him it was what was expected from her, her mom wanted a big wedding, and she wanted it too, or did she? Maybe these weren't doubts, maybe all of these was just nervousness. Nervousness because of that damn Rachel's speech story! She sure as hell was going to buy a plane ticket to see Rachel as soon as the wedding was done. Or nervousness about the wedding itself, weddings were stressful things, no?<br>The blonde was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice her future husband coming in. Finn watched her for a moment before hugging her.

"Hey beautiful, what are you thinking about?" He whispered.

"Nothing...I just have a lot of things on my mind..." She answered quickly, her body tensing up when he hugged her.

She stepped out of his embrace and faced him, trying to smile at him.

"Oh I wanted to tell you, I won't be here tomorrow night, Burt asked me to be with him. I think he's preparing me a party or something." He said with a goofy grin.

"That's good! I wasn't going to be here anyway, Santana is planning another Bachelorette party for me...Without Joan..." She smiled lightly.

"So I guess this is our last night together as a non married couple..." He said slowly. "Do you want to do something special?" He asked casually.

"I was thinking ordering some pizza and watch TV, what do you think?" She said with a soft smile.

"Oh yeah, yeah sure..." Finn answered trying to hide his disappointment.

He watched her leave the bedroom before sighing.

"Two more nights...You can do this..." He whispered to himself.

**I apologize for any mistakes!  
>I hope you liked it guys! As always, tell me what you think, it helps me! This way I can see if I'm doing things right :) I know it's a short chapter but you'll get more very soon, I promise! :)<strong>


End file.
